Oh, That Girl
by Kuraiyosei
Summary: Your biggest dream in the world? Beating your older brother up... oh, and marrying Garp someday.
1. Chapter 1

"Idiot Brother! Idiot! Idiot! _I-diot_!"

The passing Marines watched as your five year-old self beat up the other new recruits either by hitting their head with your bamboo sword or kicking them in the shin before jabbing them in the stomach. While the others watched with amusement, some couldn't help but noticed that most of the beaten up adults are knocked out... and few are faking unconsciousness... not wanting to be hit again, perhaps?

"_Idiot Brother!_"

Your voiced echoed and they watched you beat up the remaining new recruit. Is that new recruit your older brother? Nope, they realised. Instead of seeing the adult in front of you, they're pretty sure you're seeing your older brother instead... seeing as how you're beating up the poor man.

Your tiny arm wiped the sweat on your forehead as you plopped down on the ground and relaxed.

"Heh... that little girl is strong."

"More like scary..."

"She must really want to beat up her brother, seeing as how she went that far."

"Ararara... she beat them up again."

Turning to face that familiar voice on their right, the three stiffens seeing Kuzan standing next to them... he didn't seem to notice them, though - in fact, he's watching you.

"V-Vice Admiral Kuzan! W-what are you doing here!?"

Looking at the three standing next to him, Kuzan blinked... he remember them... just... what was their name again? He shrugged, figuring that remembering their name wasn't that important since he remember their faces anyway. He then pointed at you without bothering to look.

"I'm here to pick up my sister..."

"**_Eeeeh!?_**"


	2. Chapter 2

You leaned against the wall, eyes closed and your bamboo sword laying in your lap as you waited for the Higher Up's meeting to finish (and the said meeting just started). You heard something about pirates sailing the Grand Line before your mind wandered on its own... if your older brother is here, then that means Garp would be here... too.

Truth to be told, you're annoyed at Kuzan: brother or not, you just want to beat him up for always teasing you. The fact that he didn't take you with him and left you at the care of the other marines adds up to your annoyance, especially since those adults won't even let you leave and you have to beat them all up - which mean you ended up late and the moment you arrived at where Kuzan's at... the meeting's already started.

You didn't even get a chance to see Garp, damn it. So you decided to wait to beat your brother up because of it, and maybe if you're lucky enough you'll get to see Garp.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

You didn't know how long you've been sitting with your eyes closed, but the moment someone poked you for the third time - you grabbed your bamboo sword and opened your eyes, proceeding to hit the stranger in the head. The stranger caught your sword and broke it into two.

"Oh. You're alive. I thought you were dead. Bwahahaha!"

"Do you want me dead?"

There, sitting right in front of you is the man you admire the most, Monkey D. Garp, grinning widely at your star-struck expression. He let go of the broken bamboo you're holding and once again, you placed it down to your lap.

"You're that brat Kuzan's little sister, right?"

"Yes. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

Garp started picking his nose and you blinked, he didn't bother to answer your question verbally. What he's doing is enough as if he's saying '_Meh. It's boring inside_.' and stared at you instead.

"I'm going to marry you someday."

"Bwahaha! You're one funny kid! So unlike your boring brother!"

"I'm serious."

"I'm honoured, but I'm afraid that when you reached your legal age, I'd be nothing but an old man."

The Vice Admiral laughed, and you huffed before crossing your arms under your chest while glaring at him. You stood up and stomped your right foot, to emphasized that you're serious.

"Well I don't care! I'm _going _to marry you. You just wait and see!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Arara... what are you saying now, [Name]?"

Kuzan's voice broke your and Garp's staring contest, and you turned to face your older brother with a glare. However, he didn't bother to give you another glance as he faced Garp. If he said something or disrespect him you're going to kick his ass.

"And I didn't expect to see you here fooling around with my little sister, Vice Admiral Garp."

"Bwahaha! She's one funny kid! I like her!"

Garp said standing up and slapping you in the back, hollering with laughter. You stumbled forward and regained your balance before pointing an accusing finger at Kuzan.

"How dare you leave me under the care of _those_ adults!? I can take care of myself, you know!"

Looking at you with apathetic expression, Kuzan removed his hand in his pocket and tapped your forehead with something. Your eyebrow twitched, and he could tell you're about to snap at the way he's treating you. You didn't bother to remove the thing that was pressed against your forehead and continued to glare at the man standing in front of you instead - completely forgetting about Garp.

Wait -

"_Where is he_!?"

You screamed and looked around, biting your lowerlip to stop them from trembling. You finally got the chance to talk to Garp, damn it! He was standing right next to you few seconds ago... too. How did he disappear just like that!?

"He left! It's your fault! Why do you have to go ruining our moment!?"

Your voice echoed at the meeting room, completely disregarding the fact that there could still be other people in there. Other Vice Admirals who are left and talking inside stopped their conversation upon hearing your voice... probably yelling at your older brother again, they figured.

Letting out a heaved sigh, Kuzan grabbed your hand and unclenched your fist before placing the thing in your palm, and you blinked once recognising what it is.

"A chocolate bar?"

You grinned and turned your back on your brother not bothering to listen to whatever he was saying. Without a word you ran off, and Kuzan watched as your small figure completely disappeared before his shoulder tensed.

Well _shit_.

He forgot how you completely turn into a different person whenever you'd have a chocolate.

He quickly walked off after you, but he couldn't find a single trace of you.

He could only hope for the safety of the first person you'd come across to.


End file.
